Episode 251 (Manga)
Synopsis Guts and his group have gotten one cramped bedroom for the night that they shared. The next morning, Isidro and Serpico left in search of a seafaring vessel willing to carry the group to the island of Skellig, where Elfhelm is located. The rest of the group having nothing to do, Schierke begins to teach Farnese in the use of magic while Casca watches. Guts lounges around in bed so that what remains of his wounds sustained at Flora's and on the beach may continue to heal. Schierke instructs Farnese to stare at an apple whilst simultaneously closing her eyes. Once Farnese's eyes are closed, Schierke says to envision the apple in her mind exactly as it was when she could see it, but Farnese is unable to, seeing only a blurred form of the apple. Schierke reassures her, saying that all first-time magic users have trouble envisioning the apple. Schierke then begins an in-depth explanation of magic. Schierke says that, despite however much it appears so, magic is not simply drawing runes and uttering spells. Rather, all magic takes place in one's thoughts, which affect the Astral world and which, in turn, affect the physical world. Every magic user has what Schierke calls a 'luminous body', which is an Astral projection of themselves; this being the means Schierke uses when she forays into the Astral world for otherworldly assistance. Schierke says that, with practice, Farnese will develop her own luminous body. But for now, she must concentrate on being able to reproduce the apple in her mind. Isidro and Serpico have returned, and are in low spirits. They were unsuccessful in being able to procure passage to Skellig, as Guts had predicted. Isidro suggests that they steal a ship, but Farnese asks the group to allow her the command in procuring a ship, to everyone's astonishment. Only Serpico, who's lived with Farnese for many years, has any idea of what she's talking about. She confirms his suspicions without explaining herself to the rest of the group. He hands her her old sword, which has a four-leaf clover, the symbol of the Vandimion House, engraved on it. At the Vandimion estate, Magnifico demands his father Federico de Vandimion III recognize his bureaucratic talents and allow a raise in status. Federico does not deem Magnifico's achievements as worthy of promotion, unlike those of Magnifico's two brothers Giorgio and Polizianio, who are now high-ranking members of the Holy See and the aristocracy. Magnifico leaves in disgrace as a servant enters, informing Federico that a guest, a woman dressed in men's clothes, has arrived. The servant presents the sword brought by the woman to Federico, and says that the woman in question claims to be Farnese de Vandimion. Magnifico overhears the name the servant utters as he leaves the room. Farnese and Serpico are waiting for Farnese's father in the main hall of the enormous Vandimion household. As he approaches, Farnese starts to become visibly nervous and uncomfortable. He continues to walk until he is but a few inches from his daughter, towering over her in an imposing manner. Before Farnese can speak, Federico tells her that he heard about the destruction of the Holy Iron Chain Knights at St Albion. Though he says that he does not blame Farnese per se, Federico still asserts that Farnese will appear before the Holy See's inner court to be judged as the Knights' sole survivor. Federico then, to Farnese's horror, says that she always seems to drag the Vandimion name down, no matter what actions she takes. Federico commands his daughter to remain in the mansion until he says otherwise, and takes his leave. Though Farnese, shaken from her father's stern words, meekly gives into her father at first, she comes to her senses after some reassurance from Serpico. She turns to her father with tears in her eyes and asks for a ship. Though Federico has heard his daughter's request, he does not respond and continues to walk away. Farnese is at a loss for words, and neither she or Serpico know that Magnifico has watched the scene from the balcony above. Characters in Order of Appearance